Damn
by fish-egirl
Summary: The titans are at the beach and jinx wants to see Kidflash squirm!


Patty: Ooooooooooh, this sounds like you and Kido-kun sis!

Liz:*BLUSH*N-No it doesn't!

(Sisters start to argue)

Fish-e:*sweat drops* uh huh u um Argent why don't you just um read this

Argent: I don't understand why you had me of all people come in; I'm not even in the story!

Fish-e: I know but you're pretty cool and you'll make kid uncomfortable since you're asymmetrical.

Argent: Who?

Fish-e: Just read!

Argent: Fine, Bread, Butter, Jam, Cookies, Fish Food, Cat repellent…

Fish-e: Wrong paper this one!

Argent: Oh, this makes much more sense! Fish-egirl does not under any reasons own Teentitans or Souleater, wait, soul-what?

Patty: *sits on Liz* Oh! He's this weird looking guy with white hair and really sharp teeth like Kisame-sama's! And-

Argent: Kisame?

Fish-e: oh forget it! I don't own Souleater, Naruto, or Teentitans, and if you want to know who Kid, Liz, Patty, or Soul watch Souleater, and for Kisame watch Naruto or just Google search them (which I don't own)really I don't give a damn any more your here to read about Jinx and Kidflash then just start reading!

Liz: HELP!

Argent: oh my…

Fish-e: Oh for the love of!

Damn

_A Jinx and Kidflash story._

_Damn_. Thought Jinx, _I can't believe I got talked in to this!_

They were at the beach, Jinx, Kidflash, Raven, and all the other titans, where at the beach. Luckily Raven had brought some books and had let Jinx read one so she didn't have to go in to the water with the other noisy titans. Which, brings us to the situation right now, Jinx and raven where sitting on the sand reading when Beast Boy had changed into an elephant and sprayed both the girls with water, and he was just about to begin to say some stupid joke when both Raven and Jinx had zapped him with their powers.

"Well at least we both agree that his jokes are awful," said Raven, and that got both girls oddly giggling, they had that effect on each other. Ever since Kidflash had got Jinx to join the titans Jinx and Raven had become great friends. Almost inseparably once they we're on the same side.

But soon the giggles had subsided and they'd gone back to reading (luckily the books hadn't gotten wet). The quite lasted for about an hour.

"_So you're not swimming because…..?"_ Said a voice in Jinx's mind.

"_None of your business Aqua Lad," _Jinx thought back,

"_Aww, come on Jinx, the only reason why Kidflash hasn't dragged you out here yet is because of something you told him and I just want to know what,"_

"_Nope,"_

"_Please?"_

"_No,"_

"_I'll cut off the connection if you tell me," _

"_Promise?"_

"_Yup."_

"_No,"_

"_Pweeeeeeeeeeeeese!"_

"_Hell no! And just for that I'm going out of your range of telepathy so ha!"_

"_You're mean."_

"_And your annoying now good bye."_

She stood up, brushed off the sand and headed back towards the tower. Giving Raven back her book in the process. She would have left without a problem, except for one thing, Kidflash. Damn speed-ster, he was cute, but almost always had to know we're she was. As soon as she'd gone out in to the parking lot she'd felt a_ whoosh_ and there he was.

"Hey Jinx were ya goin'?"He'd asked with actual concern.

"I'm going back to the tower, why?"

"N-nothing! It's just that….." He'd trailed off in to some distant thought.

"You wanted to see her in her bikini!" Beast boy shouted from behind some trees along with the rest of the gang. Why they had followed Jinx had no idea, Beast Boy probably had something to do with it though.

"Wha- no!"Kid flash blushed and Jinx giggled, she was enjoying seeing him squirm. It was always amusing, more-so when it was something she said , but still amusing.

"No, he was planning to pull '_the moves_' on her!"Jinx didn't catch who it was but that got them all laughing, even Raven was getting in on the action in her own little way. Jinx sighed, she'd enjoyed seeing him squeamish but it was more fun when _she_ was the one making him squirm! She decided to put him out of his misery.

"Hey Flash Jr."

"Jinx, it's not what it seems! It's not li-"

She cut him off with a light kiss, the boys hooted and whistled as the girls squeaked and squealed, Raven raised an eye brow. Jinx on the other had was simply turning around, to continue on her way to the Tower, stole a quick glance around to see a still stunned Kidflash blushing with a slight smile on his face, now _this_ was damn fun.

Fish-e: HA! This has an asymmetrical amount of letters! 4,401! HA!


End file.
